Valentines Drabble
by blacksakura13
Summary: as the title says. Zexion isn't too sure how to 'feel' about the day dedicated to love confessions and confectionary sweets.


It was that time of the year again, Zexion thought to himself as he stalked through the halls of the practically empty castle. He let out a sigh and brushed his hair away from his face, only to have it fall back in place. It was a stupid holiday to be celebrated, to be honest. He didn't even know why the superior seemed to tolerate the idiocy that usually occurred; the neophytes trying to re-enact the romantic feelings they once harbored for someone they once adored.

It was deplorable.

He walked into the common room, not surprised to find it decorated brightly with red hearts scattered all around the room in random locations and roses of every color set in vases to WILT. He looked around the room and lo and behold the six whom were responsible for the silly mess.

Larxene was chatting away animatedly with Marluxia about who knows what, all the while said pink haired neophyte was showering the room in a pink glow of cherry blossom petals. The scent was a little bit overpowering, and Zexion didn't like the way the smell collaborated with the roses smell. He rubbed his temple lightly in hopes of deterring a headache that was sure to come.

Roxas and Xion, obviously being supervised by the one and only Axel, were sitting on the couch adjacent XI and XII. They were cutting out more heart shaped papers as Axel responsibly drew little flaming hearts in the air and watched them dissipate into oblivion. The two youngest members watched the flames in mild interest each time Axel summoned them as the cut away.

In honesty, it was an almost endearing scene to behold. These five were usually at each other's necks in a verbal exchange of insults and death threats but today seemed to be a day of peace. Zexion was beginning to understand why Xemnas tolerated this stupid holiday; it saved the senior members from the noise that these children caused on a daily basis.

He sensed someone sneaking up behind him, Demyx, and let the water manipulator place his gloved hands over his eyes. With an attempt at a low and manly voice, Demyx said "guess who?" Although his bubbly giggle that immediately followed was a dead give away (disregarding the fact that Zexion could literally smell him a mile away, that is).

Zexion let a few awkward seconds hang in the air before sighing and said "oh, I don't know. Let me take a wild guess and say Saix because, definitely, Saix is the only one in the entire universe to let out that ungodly giggle." He paused. "Only Saix would do that," he said, sarcasm oozing out of his words.

Larxene let out a loud chortle, accompanied by Marluxia's silent chuckle. Axel let out a loud "ha! Burn!" and send a flaming heart towards Demyx's direction with a shit eating grin plastered across his face. Roxas was too busy laughing at the concept of Saix GIGGLING to notice that he had cut one of the paper hearts in half and Xion was doing her best to keep in her giggles.

Demyx frowned and let go of Zexion, folding his arms over his chest as the frown turned into a pout. "Zexyyyyy, that's not how it's supposed to go!" he whined, looking at his feet despondently.

Zexion turned around, a small smile dancing across his lips. "I am merely messing with you, IX. Don't take it to heart," he replied with a fond roll of his eyes.

"Bleeh!" Demyx said cooly as he stuck his tongue out at Zexion. Nonetheless, he offered the silver haired nobody a small box of chocolates. "Here you go, McMeanine face!"

Zexion let out a huff and accepted the box. He pulled Demyx by the front of his coat to eye level and let out a genuine smile (as genuine as one could get, at least, considering the fact that they have no emotions) and pecked his lips lightly. "You have my gratitude, Demyx" he says simply before joining Marluxia and Larxene on the couch they were residing on, the blond tousling his hair slightly and the assassin offering a blue rose.

Demyx smiled at the group of nobodies before running to the couch and jumped up and landed his butt right next to Zexion and embraced the smaller man in his arms. "Happy Valentines Day, Zexion!"

* * *

><p><strong>Short drabble is short. Happy Valentines Day everyone!<strong>


End file.
